1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dustcover devices for data storage devices, and particularly to a dustcover device having a dustcover that protects a data storage device from dust.
2. Description of Prior Art
Data storage devices, such as optical disk drives, are installed in a computer enclosure for communication and handling data. An optical disk drive comprises a case and a tray received in the case. The tray can accomodate an optical disk therein; and read data from the optical disk. A front bezel is positioned before the optical disk drive. An opening is defined in the front bezel. The tray can be moved into or out of the case through the opening of the front bezel.
A dustcover is often mounted to the front bezel to envelop the opening, for preventing dust going into the computer enclosure. CN Pat. Nos. 98108816.3 and 98220678.X disclose some designs related to this dustcover. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a dustcover device described in CN Pat. No. 98220678.X comprises a front bezel 10 and a dustcover member 14. An optical disk drive having a tray 12 is mounted behind the front bezel 10. The dustcover member 14 comprises a dustcover 140, a pair of axes 142 installed in the front bezel 10 to support the dustcover 140 and a coil spring 144 mounted between the dustcover 140 and the front bezel 10. The dustcover 140 is pivotally mounted to the front bezel 10, and can rotate round the axes 142. When the tray 12 slides out of the optical disk drive, the dustcover member 14 is rotated to a lock state so that the dustcover 140 is open to allow the tray 12 moving and extending through. When the tray 12 slides into the optical disk drive, the dustcover member 14 is rotated to an unlocked state so that the dustcover 140 is closed. However, the dustcover 140 includes a protruding part which extends out of the front bezel 10 whether the dustcover 140 is open or closed so that the dustcover 140 is prone to damage in transportation or in use due to any accidental impact. This contingency usually leads to a short life of the dustcover member 14 and an unpleasant appearance of the dustcover device.
A new dustcover device for data storage devices that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.